Conversa Franca DOIS x Esme e Edward Relationship
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Continuação de 'Conversa Franca' - E se ela quiser ir muito mais longe do que você puder se controlar. Edward orgasmo é ...trecho da fic


**Nome: **Conversa Franca 2

**Autor: **Luxúria Black

**Tipo: **Humor

**Censura: **Ah, não sei. O quanto você sabe sobre sexo? x_x' [2]

**Ships: **Esme e Edward [Relationship]

**Postada:** 20 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo: **Vai dizer que você nunca teve uma _conversa franca_ com sua mãe? Ainda não? Seu dia ainda chegará. [2]

**Capa: **http : // i43 . tinypic . com / 9ia34z . jpg

**Disclameir: **Edward e nem Esme me pertencem, mas se a Stephenie me desse o Edward eu usaria uma calcinha comestível (6) [2]

**Nota da Autor: **Oi! o//

**x.x.x.x**

**Conversa Franca 2 – **Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo único**

Ela estava me bloqueando. E com o tempo Esme conseguiu ficar boa nisso, principalmente quando seus pensamentos eram em relação a Carlisle ou as enfermeiras que babavam por ele. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Por que ela não parecia estar pensando em nenhuma das duas opções quando me chamou para conversar.

Estávamos na sala de estar. Ela sentava-se em um sofá enquanto eu, do outro lado da mesa de centro, me sentava em outro sofá. Minha mãe, como a chama, nunca havia me chamado para uma conversa, ela simplesmente pensava e eu já sabia.

Mas agora ela estava me bloqueando e isso me deixava inquieto.

- Então? – eu perguntei tentando iniciar a conversa.

Esme virou minha mãe depois que me transformei em vampiro. Era um amor incondicional, de uma mãe para um filho de verdade. Isso me deixava emocionado. Carlisle a transformou tentando arranjar uma companheira, e digo que ele fez a escolha certa. Esme era um tesouro. Tinha um carisma inconfundível e uma simpatia inigualável. Destacava-se pela sua beleza juvenil e sorridente.

Meu casamento era em poucos meses, dias para mim. Estava tudo pronto pelo que Alice me fazia escutar em sua mente. Tudo, o padre de paz, a casa, a comida para os humanos, cadeira, tudo. Menos o vestido de Bella. Alice também sabia me bloquear.

As vezes ela fazia de propósito para fazer-me sentir quando ele ficava sem saber o futuro de alguém, quando, por exemplo, Bella estava com aquele cachorro.

- Er ... Edward, você não é uma criança. Mas eu quero saber se, quando você era jovem, você já teve algum ... hum ... algum tipo de relação mais intima com alguém?

- Er ... Desculpe?

_O QUÊ? _Ela ia falar sobre sexo comigo?

- Não me faça repetir – talvez se ela pudesse corar, estaria vermelha.

- Er ... Na minha época, pegar na mão de alguém já fariam as pessoas imaginarem gravidez – falei. Ta, era um pouco exagerado, mas em relação ao século XXI, era verdade.

- Ok. Não faria nenhuma diferença – ela falou começando a parece ... confortável. _Merda!_

Eu senti que a coisa ia ficar pior.

- Sexo com humanos é diferente com vampiros – arregalei os olhos.

E olha que era difícil me deixar surpreso. Esme amarrou o cabelo num coque enquanto se levantava e começava a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando com as mãos finas.

- Não que seja melhor – ela me olhou. – Vampiros tem mais resistência. Mas a questão aqui não é essa.

- Mãe ... eu realmente não acho que ... essa conversa seja necessário. Como você mesma já disse eu não sou um adolescente inconseqüente.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas eu já fui uma humana – ela sentou-se na mesinha na minha frente segurado minhas mãos.

- Eu também já fui – resmunguei.

- Human**a**? Acho que não.

- Ah, bom não, mas mesmo assim.

- Edward, Bella é virgem? – perguntou parecendo interessada.

- Ah ... Creio que sim.

- E aí esta, caso encerrado – ela levantou-se deu a volta na mesinha, sentando-se novamente no sofá.

- Aí esta o que.

- Edward, geralmente a primeira vez dói – ela falou como se explicasse algo a um aluno. – Pelo menos comigo foi, e com Bella pode ser igual pelo fato dela ser virgem e estar dormindo com um vampiro.

- Ela vai sofrer?

- Não é dor Edward. É um prazer dolorido – ela fez uma careta. – É uma dor que passa. Acontece com todas as você vai ter que ter mais controle do que nunca.

- Eu vou.

- Eu não estou dizendo que não vai. Eu estou dizendo que é difícil. Carlisle as vezes se esquece de que ele tem veneno nos dentes. Eu fico me coçando por dias – fechei os olhos tentando não pensar e não ler a mente de minha mãe, mas foi impossível e eu soltei um gemido frustrado.

- Mão, por favor, ...

- Edward, isso não é novidade para você. Não se esqueça que eu também sou uma vampira, e sei que temos audição potente. Não é impossível nos ouvir.

Escondi meu rosto nas mão.

- Já acabou?

- Não. Eu estava pensando em alguém para te dar algumas dicas de como se portar em sua noite de núpcias.

- Eu não preciso de dicas, mãe, é apenas eu me controlar e ir até onde ela quiser.

- E se ela quiser ir muito mais longe do que você puder se controlar. Edward orgasmo é ...

- Não! – levantei-me num pulo. – Eu não preciso ouvir isso –falei tentando não escutar o que ela pensava.

- Ok.

- Mas o que você quiser que pode doer pelo fato dela estar dormindo com um vampiro?

- Edward, meu filho, eu vivo com Carlisle a não sei quanto tempo e sei de uma coisa que vampiros tem que humanos não.

- E o que é?

- Potência.

- _O quê? _- eu não acredito que ouvi isso da boca da doce e delicada Esme.

Ainda abobalhado com o que minha mãe falara vi Emmett entrar na sala.

- Me chamou, mãe.

- Sim, meu amor – a mulher foi até ele e o segurou pelo braço. – Edward, Emmett vai te ... explicar pequenas coisas que você deve saber para sua noite de núpcias – falou sorridente. Beijou o rosto de Emmett enquanto eu tentava não ter um acesso.

- Pronto para as aulas, _Ed_ – aquele sorriso malicioso me fez querer vomitar.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Há! E AGOOOORA!? OIEOEOEIEOIEOEI ;x não conto. Só para quem me mandar review. Beijjos ;*

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
